


the boy who ran away

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars, Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Kisses, M/M, Unrequited, tori is implied to be mentioned like once or twice, written before we got actual backstory so is inaccurate orz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I would steal away the entire world just to give it to you, if only you stay by my side" is what Ibara wants to say to him. He waits until it is far too late.





	the boy who ran away

It had started a very long time ago, when Ibara had held Yuzuru's collar in his fist at the very edge of losing his temper. It was in that time, when Ibara wanted more than anything to strike Yuzuru, hard, right on his nose, that Ibara looked into his eyes and saw some kind of fear. He didn't think it was fear directed at him -- how could Yuzuru be afraid of someone he had spent his life with? -- but rather pleading with Ibara to release his shirt from his fury-driven, iron grip. Ibara obliged. Yuzuru looked more shocked than anything else, for Ibara had never gotten cross with him enough to threaten him. Yuzuru looked downwards, avoiding Ibara's eye contact in an almost deliberate attempt to be defiant. Almost ashamed, but at a war with himself to shut the feeling down.

"So you're going back?" Ibara demanded, trying to cover his irritation with a bitter smile. "We promised each other we'd take care of each other, right, Yuzuru...~?"

Yuzuru bit his lip as if he wanted to believe him, as if some external force was choking him into submission, and stayed silent for a long, burning moment. His hair had long since come free of its hairtie, and it lay limply around his shoulders. Nearly his entire life, he had been preparing to serve a family -- a rich, well-known family that Yuzuru didn't even know the name of -- but Ibara had convinced him of something of the opposite. _We're above them_ , he had whispered vehemently late one night as the two of them sat atop a warehouse rooftop, watching the sunset. _The two of us could rule the world if it weren't for people like them_. His tone was so scarily sure of himself, and although Yuzuru had agreed with him at some point, he knew now that people living their life in delusion were the most terrifying and dangerous people of all. Most of all, especially because of all the time he had spent with the oldest child of the family, Yuzuru knew they weren't heartless. Yuzuru knew that they were real, and loving.

  "I'm going back," Yuzuru echoed in confirmation. He didn't dare elaborate any further. Yuzuru saw Ibara's fists tighten, but his best friend just smiled and laughed.

  "Ahahaha!" he suddenly laughed, as if he were not bothered by it in the slightest. "You know, after everything I've done for you, Yuzuru, it really cuts deep that you'd joke about something like that! Ahahahaha ☆ !"

  "I'm not joking." Yuzuru's expression tightened. "My role... is to serve others."

  "Haha, your face is way prettier when you tell the truth, you know?" Ibara grinned, inching closer and closer to him. "You're seriously going to become a _dog_ to those selfish, awful brats?"

Yuzuru flinched. Ibara smiled. 

  "I..." Yuzuru stared at Ibara, who was eying him as if he had already won. "Goodbye, Ibara."

  "Hey, hey, wait a second! Yuzuru!" Ibara's eyes widened. He jerkily grabbed Yuzuru's shoulder in an act of desperation as Yuzuru turned from him; Yuzuru turned, his mouth creased in a hidden scowl and his eyes reeking of betrayal. For a second Ibara wanted to punch some sense into him again, but instead he clasped his hands to Yuzuru's jawline and leaned far, far into him.

Yuzuru was motionless; Ibara sighed breathily into his lips.

  "We'll always rule this world together, no matter where you run off to," he whispered, perhaps as a last attempt at being a twisted temptation. "Don't forget that."

Ibara said this, and suddenly tipped his head over and kissed him. At first, Yuzuru embraced Ibara's melancholic but loving lips colliding wildly with his, but it stung. It stung to have to keep recalling in the back of his mind that he'd never love him, he could never love him the way he used to. Ibara knew it too. He knew that his embrace was completely and utterly unwanted and selfish, but yet he couldn't bring himself to stop because if he did, Yuzuru would walk away from him and never ever _ever_ return and god, no matter how awful he was for him he didn't ever, _ever_ want to lose Yuzuru who he loved with his entire heart. 

But it did end, the kiss, and with it Yuzuru. Yuzuru, who he could trust anything with. Yuzuru, who had stayed by his side for his entire life. Yuzuru, who had treated Ibara's wounds and Ibara had done the same for him. Yuzuru, who Ibara had wanted to conquer the world for, only to give it all back to him again. Yuzuru turned his back, and his hair fluttered in front of Ibara's eyes as he walked away as if mocking him.

They were fifteen. It was an awful first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, ibara!
> 
> based around my current go-to yuzuru theory: (https://twitter.com/shinmetoriii/status/930232437640171520)
> 
> twit @ shinmetoriii


End file.
